pikoniklegend_of_anamary_in_smashfandomcom-20200214-history
Surprise
Surprise is a Pikonik who is a mix of Jigglypuff and Pit. She is almost the same age as Anamary and she is friends with her. She looks like a Sonic character even though she's not mixed with one, because she is a Pikonik. Anamary is her best friend. She doesnt have a jewel because Ana already is best friends with Toon Link, and Surprise doesn't have another SSBB best friend, so that means she can't go to SSBB. She doesn't like it when her friends are bored, because she doesn't know what to do about it, and she doesn't like it if her friends hate her opinion because she gets nervous easily. She is a fan of Link and Megaman. She can actually turn evil by the evil toons or Anti Pikoniks, but they didn't think they can turn her evil so they didn't. Ana gave her a toon called Toon Cute to be her BFF, Toon Cute had the exact same interests as Surprise. It was the best gift from Ana and Surprise was so happy about it. She got her powers when Toon Wizard accidentally dropped his baton which shot magic at her and gave her strength and powers of Pit and Jigglypuff. She came in SSBB because she rescued Ana from Anti Ana, but Surprise took long to smash the Smash Ball, and she was a clumsy fighter. Though she is a mix of Jigglypuff and Pit, it doesn't mean that she has a final smash related to them, because Jigglypuff's final smash is growing large and Pit's final smash is summoning monsters. So Surprise calls her final smash "Comet Tail" which is when she flies up, becomes a bright light when flying faster to her enemy making a big punch that knocks them off stage. She turns into Ambush, her evil form. When she asked Toon Wizard to separate her from Ambush, it worked but Ambush kidnapped Toon Cute and teleported her to Evilowser, and it took a very long time to get there because her SSBB friends were messing around, and then her impatience for being away from Toon Cute got her evil form back. There is an amazing song that Surprise likes, but the more she listens the more she remembers Ambush that makes Ambush strike out again. Surprise Gender: Female Personality: Kind, helpful, obedient, extremely humorous, observant, smart, mature, patient, sensible, nervous (sometimes), unconfident, stubborn (sometimes), sarcastic (sometimes), mean (sometimes), cowardly, a bit lazy, miserable, pessimistic, envious (sometimes) Looks like: Pink, yellow hair, purple eyes, cat-like ears, white muzzle, white feathered wings, a tail, occasionally wears dark clothes Powers: Pit/Jigglypuff types, electricity Likes: Hanging out with her friends, funny things, toons, Legend of Zelda (OoT, MM, SS, TP), SSBB, fireworks, flying, feeling appreciated, evening/dawn, My Little Pony Friendship is Magic (she likes it extreme), dramatic action, music (she adores it, it's like a medecine to her) Dislikes: When people get bored, when people yell at her, when her opinion causes disaster, vegetables, people arguing, people kissing, evil toons, evil people, someone getting hurt, insects, when there's nothing to do Friends: Ana (best friend), Toon Link (best friend), Toon Cute (Friend), other toons, Link, Mario, Sonic, other SSBB characters, SSGB characters Enemies: (unknown) Ambush She is the evil version of her, and it's rare to have an evil version because Pikoniks are born positive. She is the first negative Pikonik, which explains why she and Toon Cute argued when they first met. She turned into this form by saying "Best...friends...NEVER!" or if Surprise becomes impatient of staying away from her BBF. If she stayed this way forever, she'd become more evil and stronger than Anti-Pikoniks, she'd even kill them and the toons because she would be heartless. When she was in this form for the first few hours, she was cheeky and playful (she was scaring the Evil Toons), but became more evil because she shouted at Toon Cute. The only way to turn her back to normal according to Toon Wiard is to make her remember that she hung out with Toon Cute, but she never did. So it was up to Anamary and Toon Link to capture her before she turns more evil, heartless and powerful, while Toon Wizard had to look for another way to turn her back to normal. Just because she's evil, it doesn't mean she will like the Evil Toons and Anti Pikoniks. If she's super evil, she'd kill them. A toon called Toon Good turns her back to normal. When Toon Wizard separated Ambush from Surprise, Ambush kidnapped Toon Cute to injure her for fun. Since the group of heros were boring her, she teleported Toon Cute to an Anti Pikonik Evilowser who lives in Monsterville, and when Surprise and her friends were on the way, Surprise got very impatient and the Ambush form returned to her. Ambush 'Gender: '''Female '''Personalities: '''Arrogant, powerful, jealous, heartless, supreme evil, strong, brave, envious, prideful, greedy, playful, determined, sarcastic '''Powers: '''Electricity (stronger than normal version), dark punch, speed silhouette, flies faster than normal, darkness, Big Bang (Final Smash) '''Looks like: '''Completely black, all clothes similar to normal version, red eyes '''Likes: '''Scaring the evil toons, winning arguements, beating people in fighting, being the winner, how she looks, people who are scared of her, music '''Dislikes: '''Toon Cute, when the Evil Toons/Anti Pikoniks ask her to join them, annoying things, being inferior '''Friends: '(None) '''Enemies: '''A lot of people, especially herself I'm too slow.png|Surprise can't catch the Smash Ball Two Pegasi, Two Pikoniks, Anamary and Surprise.png|Ana and Surprise as ponies (Surprise on the right) 807488875 1039605.gif|Surprise's best friends Cute version.png|BBBFF Style Surprise and friends Anamary and Surprise.png|Ana and Surprise flying (Surprise lower left) Surprise the evil Pikonik rises part 1.png|Ambush the evil Surprise Surprise vs Anamary.png Category:Characters